1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic abrasion-resistant sleeve for protecting hose and a method for protecting hose.
2. Prior Art Statement
Because of fluctuations in the supply of energy, automobiles have been made increasingly more compact. Due to the downsizing of engine compartments, many underhood components are located in close proximity to the radiator hose. To prevent wear on such radiator hose due to contact with underhood components, an integral abrasion-resistant EPDM (ethylene-propylene-diene-monomer) rubber oversleeve has been used in some prior applications to protect the radiator hose. In such prior applications, the protective rubber oversleeve is disposed around the radiator hose during construction of such hose. However, the disposal of such rubber oversleeve is labor intensive and increases the chance that the hose will be scrapped since gases are sometimes trapped between the hose and the oversleeve. Trapped gases expand during vulcanization and sometimes cause delamination of the hose.
Also, since the water carried by the radiator hose, under running conditions, becomes very hot, and rubber loses abrasion resistant properties when subjected to heat over a period of time, the abrasion resistance of the EPDM abrasion resistant sleeve diminishes with age.
It is known in the art to provide a helical rubber protector for a hose as is illustrated by Patterson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,775.
It is known in the art to provide a protective cover for an insulated pipe bend comprising a corrugated band material, which is formed on the pipe bend and which is cut lengthwise into two or more parts as illustrated by Aleniusson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,985.
It is known in the art to provide an abrasion resistant flexible hose which employs a number of rubber bumpers distributed on the hose, as illustrated by Brunelle et al in U.K. Patent 1,327,659.
It is known in the art to provide a plastic conduit having a slit therein for protecting electrical wires in an automobile.
It is also known in the art to provide a plastic protective sleeve, having a slit, over hose carrying ambient temperature fluid on an automobile engine.
Langner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,671 illustrates a corrugated pipe having an internal liner which is used for deep water applications.
Corrugated pipe used for other applications are also illustrated by Stearns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,496 and Jousson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,466.